swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dojang Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Dojang Martial Arts is a galactic wide spread martial art that emphasizes kicks over punches and other techniques. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Dojang students receive +1D to their attack and damage rolls when using kicks against an opponent without this specialization. Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Flying Kick Description: The character is trained to leap to deliver a crushing kick. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: The character can add +2D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Martial Arts Leap Description: The character is able to use martial arts training to perform more precise leaps. Difficulty: Easy Effect: With a successful skill roll, the character may add a +2D bonus to a climbing/jumping roll involving jumping. He does not suffer the multiple action penalty on that roll. Technique: Multiple Kicks Description: The character is trained to make multiple attacks using his feet. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two kicking attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Roundhouse Kick Description: The character is trained to deliver a spinning kick to the head. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill roll indicates that the character delivers a spinning kick to the head of an opponent. In addition to the +1D+2 to damage, the opponent is considered "Stunned" for the remainder of the round. Technique: Soft Fall Description: The character is trained to use his martial arts talent to soften a fall of up to 20 meters. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may soften the impact of falling by up to 5D. Technique: Spinning Kick Description: The character is trained to perform a powerful kick. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Sword Hand Description: This technique actually takes two forms. The first is to use the edge of the flattened hand to strike the target, usually with the intent of breaking bones or inflicting other serious injury. The second, more difficult form is to flatten the hand and strike with the fingertips, driving the character's hand into his opponent's body. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: This punch ignores any bonuses the target gains from wearing armor, having especially tough skin or similar ability. The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Category:Martial Arts